


Reunion

by fuxfell



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Abduction, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxfell/pseuds/fuxfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Night to Remember. Skavak wants revenge. Things don't go quite as he planned. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the plot bunnies just won't stop breeding. So here's a sequel to Skavak's and Neeris' little adventure. Hope you enjoy :)

 

Neeris stopped for a moment before entering the dark alley ahead. Anchorhead had many unsavory places, but this one seemed to top them all. Still, her contact had promised her a _lot_ of credits for this job.

But right now she truly wished she had not sent Bowdaar and Corso away on some fake errand. They had been driving her nuts again, Bowdaar with his stick up his furry butt, and Corso with his relentless insistence on treating her like a damsel, until she invented something really urgent for them to do, just to have a few hours of peace.

The job had seemed easy enough for her to do alone, just seek out this old woman and get her to disclose the location of that shipwreck with the supposed super valuable cargo, just waiting to be salvaged. Child’s play, right? She could charm a bantha out of his fur, after all, if she set her mind to it.

Well. Now she wasn’t so sure if coming here alone had been such a good idea.

But still, credits beckoned, and Neeris had never been able to resist their call. Hands on her twin blasters, eyes and ears on alert, Neeris stepped into the dingy alley. Nothing. No sound, nothing moved. Another step. Still quiet.

Neeris slowly relaxed. Maybe her instincts were wrong, for once. Another step.

Neeris was just about to laugh at her own silly worries when the stun net dropped on her head from above. She barely had time to think _oh shit_ before the high voltage zapped through her. For a second, there was excruciating pain, then everything went dark.

 xxx 

Groaning, Neeris opened her eyes and tentatively moved her body to find out where it still hurt. The answer was very easy: Everywhere. She groaned again at the pain that flitted through her as she tried to move her stiff muscles, but she also knew she had to move to ease the cramps the stun net hat induced.

Slowly she sat up, cursing under her breath at the pain and her own stupidity that got her into this mess in the first place.

_Damn, I knew that job stunk! Why did I still go there?_

_Because I always get stupid if the money’s too good, that’s why._

Neeris started to massage her aching calves and looked around, taking stock of her surroundings. Not that there was much to see. The small room she was in was your typical cell; bare metal walls, a narrow cot, metal toilet let into the wall, and an energy shield surrogating one of the walls. That was it.

She got up and limped to the shield, hoping the room beyond would give away some more clues about her whereabouts. But it was as nondescript as her small cell. 

She was about to limp back to her cot and get some rest – not much else to do, after all, and she needed her strength if she was to get out of this mess somehow – when she heard the blast door to the room beyond the cell open.

Quickly, she turned and straightened, ignoring the protest of her aching muscles. Would not do to appear weak to her captors, after all.

Her eyes nearly bugged out when she recognized the figure swaggering into the room, black hair slicked back, swirling black tattoo on one side of his face, and a malicious smirk around his narrow lips.

_Freaking bastard! Should have known it was him behind all this._

Quickly, she hid her dismay under a mocking grin as she casually leaned against the steel wall of her cell, seemingly totally at ease.

“Skavak! If you missed me that much, you should just have sent a holo”, she drawled as she watched the other figures following him into the room. A rodian, two gamorreans, and a nikto, whose face Neeris immediately recognized.

Bar Mylo, notorious smuggler, occasional bounty hunter, and full time pain in the ass, constantly underbidding her price and sometimes stealing a promising deal right from under her nose.

At least she now knew which ship she was on. Mylo owned a Barloz-class freighter, not comparable to her own sweet ride in matters of speed or maneuverability, but able to transport a lot of cargo, offering much space for hidey holes, requiring only a minimum crew of two, and providing a thick hull and shielding that let you get away out of nearly any mess unscathed. Not a bad choice for a smuggler, all in all.

“Shut up, slut!”, Skavak hissed, his face darkening. “You were stupid enough to walk right into my little trap. Let’s see if you’re still laughing when I deliver you to Rogan tomorrow!”

“Aw!”, Nerris pouted, pursing her lips prettily and biting back a grin when she saw Skavak’s gaze dart to her mouth. “No… fun this time, then?”

She slid her tongue over her lower lip and nearly giggled at the heat that suddenly ignited in his gaze. Men. Too easy.

She stretched, seemingly not caring that her breasts got pushed outward, pressing against her shirt, threatening to bust a button. Skavak’s hot gaze snagged down to her chest, and she saw him swallow.

“Why don’t you come in, and we play a bit more?”, she purred, seductively. If she could get him to send the other idiots away and step into her cell, there would be… possibilities.

“Enough”, Mylo’s deep voice boomed. “This is useless, Skavak. Tomorrow, we’ll deliver her to Rogan, and we will get very rich and rid of competition at the same time.” He nodded at Neeris while he dragged a sputtering Skavak back to the door, followed by his other goons. “See you tomorrow.”

Neeris sighed as she looked at the closing blast door. She just hoped luck would be on her side as so often, helping her out of this mess her stupidity got her into. She really did not want to meet Rogan the Butcher.

Of course they had taken away all her equipment, all her weapons. But… with a half smile, Neeris turned the small, nondescript, fake pearl ring she always wore around her finger. No one _ever_ took this. It simply looked too cheap and worthless.

And it had saved her life more than once. She just hoped it would this time, too.

For now, she would rest and gather her strength.

xxx 

Neeris woke when the typical low hum of the energy shield that sealed her cell ceased for a moment. She turned on her cot and was only half surprised to see Skavak step into the small room, reactivating the shield behind him with a swipe of the key card through the security decoder.

She slowly sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Really, she should have expected him to drop by. She had seen the _look_ he gave her earlier, after all – and had done her best to bait him.

She could not deny the small flutter of excitement that started in her stomach. Of course, this was where the game really began – the prize being her freedom, punishment for losing probably painful death at Rogan’s hands. It was enough to explain a certain… agitation.

But she could not lie to herself enough to say that was all. There also was some… giddy anticipation of things to come.

Try as she might, she had not been able to completely forget their last encounter. And if she was honest, she would just love an encore.

“Hey, honey bear”, she chirped, playing it cool for the time being. “Can’t stay away from me?”

He just growled and stepped closer, stopping right in front of her, staring down without a word.

And that giddy flutter in her stomach increased considerably.

Neeris got up and met his gaze, noticing his dark eyes were nearly black and feverishly bright, the pupil blown wide open. And then it hit her: The typical scent, chocolately-bitter, a little cinnamony, with a hint of almonds.

Whiff. So aptly named after its peculiar scent, strangely pleasant for a chemical that mushed your brain.

It was also known to severely limit self control. Whether that was good or bad in this case remained to be seen. But she would try _very_ hard to steer his intentions into the right direction.

She tsked and shook her head mockingly, blinking her amethyst eyes at him slowly and sleepily. While the colour was perfectly ordinary for her people, she knew humans often found it exotic and enticing.

“Skavak, Skavak,” she chided. “Did your mama not tell you it’s a bad idea to sample your own goods?”

“Shut up, whore”, he said quietly, still staring at her with those feverish eyes, a dangerous note in his voice despite the low tone that made Neeris shiver in anticipation.

She just shrugged and said nothing. She’d been called worse, and it was quite true in a way, after all.

He took another step towards her, now standing close enough that she could feel the unnatural heat radiating from his body, another side effect of the Whiff.

“That’s all you are, after all”, he said, still in that eerily low voice. “A cheap whore.”

“Whatever you say, sweetcakes”, she replied cheerily, while the first pangs of excitement clenched something low in her stomach. He had a coiled tension around him, an air of tightly controlled violence, that promised a lot of fun, once released.

The question still was, which kind of fun? The brawling one, or the… other kind?

She _so_ hoped it would be the other.

He lifted his hand, and Neeris could not help but flinch slightly, expecting him to slap her. All her instincts yelled at her to dodge and kick, but she forced herself to hold still, unsure of his intentions. If she blew it now, her chance at another go with him would be blown out of the airlock, worst case, together with her chance to escape. Because even though she was swift and well trained, he had the advantage of sheer strength and mass.

She had successfully lured him here. She had to be very careful to play her cards right now.

To her utter surprise, he did not strike her, but let his finger trail down her cheek and neck in an oddly tender gesture, his black eyes boring into hers, sending little shivers down her spine. She had to fight not to lean into his touch.

“Did you fuck him? The boy?” he suddenly asked. His voice was still low, but it had gained a peculiar note, a sudden undertone of… eagerness?

Neeris blinked once in surprise.

_What?_

_The boy?_

_Oh, Corso!_

Then a wicked little smile lifted her mouth, realizing what that eager tone meant.

_So that’s the way the shortcake crumbles, huh?_

_Skavak, you’re such a naughty boy._

_If you want it like this, I’m totally game._

She felt her heart beat a little faster in anticipation as she decided to play along.

“Corso?”, she said nonchalantly. “Hell, yeah.”

_Hell, no_ _!_

“Constantly”, she continued, her voice low and purring. “You wouldn’t think it, looking at him, but he’s a tiger in the sack.”

She stepped closer and stood on tiptoes, whispering in Skavak’s ear. “He fucks like an animal. The best I ever had.”

Poor Corso, he would probably die of shame if he knew of this.

She heard Skavak inhale sharply and smiled.

“Tell me”, he rasped, turning his head so he could stare at her again.

_Oooh, kinky!_

“Weeell,”, she said slowly, pretending to remember something, setting her face into a fond smile and curling her fingers to keep them from simply ripping his shirt off.

_Want him. Want him now._

_Patience. Have to get him good and riled up first._

“Sometimes he just grabs me out of nowhere and shoves me into the next wall, you know?”, still in that purring voice.

Skavak gave a low noise deep in his throat that made her lower belly buzz with anticipation.

_Hang on. Nearly there._

“Like this?”, Skavak growled, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her back, turning so that her back would not hit the cot, but the adjacent wall. His body pressed against hers, pinning her nicely. Something hot and hard pushed against Neeris’ hip.

Neeris bit back a moan and fought to keep from rubbing against him. “Just like this”, she replied, a little breathless, as heat seemed to explode in her womb.

_Stars. This is SO hot._

_How does he know exactly what drives me crazy?_

“And then?”, Skavak’s hoarse voice urged her on.

Neeris hesitated for a second.

_Do I really want to do this?_

Fucking was one thing. Physical. Inconsequential. Forgettable.

But this…

She stared in Skavak’s fever-bright eyes and saw the blatant hunger blazing in them, echoing her own.

She knew it was a mistake. But she still wanted to know.

_I will so regret this. Probably._

“And then…”, she swallowed, “he kisses me. Wild. Hard. Like…”

She was interrupted when Skavak’s mouth crashed on her own. His lips were hot, pressing on hers with brutal force. His hips shifted slightly until his erection pressed against her mound, and he started pumping them slightly, creating a friction that stoked the fire burning in her to a blaze.

Neeris moaned and Skavak’s tongue forced its way in, finding hers in a feral battle. Neeris moaned again, hungrily, her hands tangling in Skavak’s long silky hair, drawing his head even closer, giving as good as she got.

This was no kiss. This was a friggin’ war.

She _knew_ he would be good at this.

But what really undid her were the small needy noises he made, deep in this throat, like small sobs. Every time he pumped his hips, one of those not-quite-sobs would escape him, sending a bolt of pure lust through Neeris’ body.

Neeris thought she might come just from this, but finally Skavak ripped his mouth away and stared down at her, his eyes even darker now and glazed with arousal, his breath coming in gasps.

“Like this?”, he panted.

“Yeah”, Neeris replied weakly, her knees threatening to give, still shaken from the effect that kiss had on her. “Like this.”

_As if._

“And then?”

_Oh, come on!_

Neeris wanted to cry out in frustration.

She wanted… needed… _now_.

_No more games._

“Then”, she said hoarsely, her hands falling down, deftly opening his belt, “he fucks my brains out.”

Skavak growled again, low in his throat, sending another shiver of anticipation down Neeris’ spine. His hands ripped at her trousers, shoving them down over her hips.

“Like an animal?”, he rasped.

“Yes”, Neeris breathed. “Like an animal.”

_Now, now, now…_

She gave a surprised squeal when suddenly Skavak turned, dragging her with him, then sharply shoved her forward against the bunk. Neeris fell, catching herself with her arms, and was brutally shoved forward, until she landed on all fours.

“I will give you like an animal”, Skavak growled, gripping her hips in a vice-like grip from behind, and pushing himself into her oh-so ready pussy with one hard shove.

Neeris moaned in bliss at the sensation.

_Finally!_

Skavak pulled out and pushed back in violently, hitting just the right spot. Neeris thought she saw stars.

“I _will_ fuck your brains out”, he snarled.

“Yes! Please, please, harder”, Neeris sobbed, needing more, trying to shove her hips against him, to meet his thrusts, but he held her still, his fingers digging into her hips mercilessly.

“I will make you forget about the farmboy”, Skavak hissed, finally starting to move in earnest, his dick pounding into her with a vengeance.

Neeris stilled for a moment, her brain trying to tell her something, but it got shut up quickly under the relentless assault of Skavak’s fucking. He truly was like an animal. Neeris moaned and whimpered and gasped for more, while pleasure exploded out from her pussy through her whole body.

She heard Skavak’s own moans and cries, felt his movements get erratic and knew he was close. Finally, he screamed his release, falling forward, his teeth digging sharply into her neck, claiming her, while his hips kept pumping wildly.

The sudden sharp pain mingled with the pleasure, sending Neeris over the edge as well. She screamed, clawing into the thin blanked with her nails, while her body trembled and spasmed. Then she collapsed forward, exhausted, with Skavak’s weight crushing her down.

She heard his ragged gasps and felt his heavy breath on her neck, his chest heaving wildly on her back. She felt more sated and contented then she had in a long time, and to her surprise, wanted to do nothing more than curl up into his warmth and go to sleep.

This would never do. She wanted to slap herself. What was _wrong_ with her?

This was her ticket to freedom, after all, and she had had her fun. Now she had to act quickly.

She squirmed a bit, turning under Skavak’s hot, heavy body, until she could put her arms around his back. To her utter surprise, he made a purring noise like a contented cat and nuzzled her neck.

Damn. He was going to make her feel bad about this, if he went on like that.

High time to say goodbye.

Deftly, she flicked the miniscule switch on her ring with the nail of her thumb, pressing it into Skavak’s neck. He made a surprised, gurgling sound, his body twitching as a high-voltage shock raced through him, then went limp.

Neeris wriggled out under his dead weight and regarded her ring with an affectionate smile.

“You never know what dangers await a young woman, alone in the galaxy”, her mother had said when she gave it to her, the day she left home. “Who knows, this might save your life someday.”

_Thanks, mom. You were right, as always._

But then she frowned when her gaze fell on Skavak’s still form, that spectacular ass in plain view, just as last time.

Only last time, she had not felt bad about it.

This time, though…

_Don’t be stupid. Tomorrow, he would have been sober again, and he would have turned you over to Rogan without blinking an eye._

True. But still.

_I will make you forget about the farmboy._

By the stars. Did he even know what these words implied?

_Of course not. They imply nothing. He was just totally out of it, riding high on Whiff._

Yeah. That had to be it.

But…

_Don’t be stupid now. Time to leave, before he comes around._

Neeris sighed. It _was_ time to leave. Fun time was over.

_Damn, but if he isn’t the perfect fuck. Why him?_

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as she remembered his dark, hoarse voice rasping _I will fuck your brains out_.

He really made good on that promise.

She let her hand trail down his back and over that oh-so perfect ass with the swirling, black tattoo.

“It’s a damn shame you’re such an asshole”, she said to his unconscious body. “But on the other hand, if you were a nice guy, you probably would not be half as good between the sheets.”

She gave his behind a small slap and stepped away, re-arranging her clothes. Then she went through his pockets until she found the key card.

“Thank you so much for the visit”, she smirked, her spirits lifting, now that she was on her way. “I will be taking the emergency exit now.”

She knew the layout of this type of vessel, and the next escape pod was just around the corner. They had to be quite near Ord Mantell by now.

And once on Ord Mantell, Neeris had friends that could help her off planet. She was good at making friends, after all – friends with the Republic forces, friends with the Resistance… and then there was a certain doctor, working for the Republic now, who owed her a big favour for blackmailing the Republic into feeding all his little orphans.

She would pay him a visit, and he would find a way to smuggle her into the spaceport, in a crate or something, right under the noses of Rogan’s goons. And once gone from Ord Mantell, she could contact Bowdaar and Corso on the Lucky Daisy.

All things were good and well, after all.

With a last glance to the unmoving Skavak, Neeris dropped the energy shield and stepped out of her cell.

 


End file.
